New Life, New Friends
by kirstyrob14
Summary: "Abigail Harkness. I'm working for the government." I said holding up the piece of psychic paper that had been in my pocket. The man nodded, turning his attention to the Doctor. Abigail Harkness, ex-time agent, con artist extraordinaire. While working a con with her 'brother' some new and interesting people pop up, who are they and what will it mean for her and Jack?
1. The Empty Child pt1

**THE EMPTY CHILD**

"Hey, look!" I shouted behind me as I pointed at some sort of time capsule like device. Looking down at my monitor which had been scanning the blue box, it was giving off huge amounts of time energy, so big it was causing the scanner to overload slightly. I frowned as I began to flick switches, trying with all my might to make sure my main monitor didn't blow up in my face. I moved a few levers and turned a few dials before I sighed in relief as the levels dropped to a safe monitoring level. I twirled in my chair hands in the air, celebrating my tiny win over the astronomical energy, the amount power it had and how it hadn't managed to destroy my computer. Though my celebration was cut short when I noticed the one person that needed to see the ship and energy wasn't actually here. The frown reappeared on my face as I moved out of my seat to begin my climb towards the back of the ship.

"Jack?!" I shouted as I slowly wandered towards the bed at the rear of the ship. My hand fell down to my holster gripping my trusted blaster tightly, but refraining from removing it from the holder... just in case. I used my free hand to push my light brown fringe from my eyes, where it insisted on lying. The rest of my hair was tied up in its typical ponytail, leaving my face clear and making my aim as good as it could possibly be. I glanced around again, my bright blue eyes taking everything in, determined not to miss anything that could be a threat... Even if we were in space, nowhere near any other alien craft. I took another step forward, ducking under some low hanging multicoloured wires.

"Jack, get your ass out here!" I yelled as I tugged at my hood trying to release it after it had got caught on a hanging piece of metal. It quickly let go of my hood as I glared at the offending piece of scrap. My leather jacket with the grey fabric hood was my favourite piece of clothing and the only jacket I had, completing my simple yet badass jeans, t-shirt, boots, and holster look.

Shaking my head I turned back to the job at hand. Waking up the idiot I lived with.

"Oh god. How many times do I have to shout?" I muttered to myself before turning up the volume, "JACK!"

I heard a thump and a couple of curses from the area the bed was and started sniggering to myself. _Serves him right for ignoring me._ I turned and headed back towards my seat, knowing full well he would follow demanding to know why I had awoken him, especially after his extra long night shift yesterday. I sighed as I used one hand to shift the fallen wires and metal so I could pass by safely, he always did extra long stints yet never allowed me to do any in return. I didn't get it. I never understood why he wouldn't let me take a slightly longer shift so he could sleep a little while longer, it wasn't fair on him, and he always seemed to let me lie in.

I took my seat and absently began to swing around in it as I waited. I may be seventeen but still enjoyed twirling on any chair that allowed it; it distracted me, calmed me down, allowed me to clear my head and forget what had happened, why I was always so jumpy and gun ready. My past. The thing that haunted my mind and always seemed to control my future... or it had, until I met Jack. My pseudo older brother. We were in a similar situation when we met, meaning we got along famously.

I kept twisting and turning my chair as I thought over my past, exploring my memories. Only to jump up as I felt a hand cease my movement. My hand automatically went to my gun, and in a flash I had it out pointing at the person's stomach.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy." I heard a familiar American accent say as he tried to calm my trigger happy self down. I closed my eyes, realising I had once again overreacted. I dropped the gun back into the holster and fell into my seat, sighing.

"Sorry." I muttered as I began flicking switches to get an image on the screen. I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. I sighed again, turning to look up at him.

"Now what was it I was so rudely woken up for?" Jack asked, not bothering to bring up the encounter that happened not two seconds ago. It seemed to happen so often it wasn't even worth mentioning anymore. Jack knew why I did it and how much I hated the fact I did do it. It wasn't easy to control my reactions and I was grateful he never brought it up.

"Well, we've got a suspected time agency ship on our radar. It's giving off way to much Aryton energy to not be a time travelling ship and I don't know any other agency or person who owns or can use a time travelling device." I relayed to him as I twisted back to the screen, showing him both the picture of the box and a chart of the energy levels being given off by the ship. Jack whistled as the energy levels spiked again. I instantly flicked a few switches, calming down the scanner.

"That's a lot of energy." He breathed, before smiling down at me. "Nice job kid." He praised before rubbing my head. I grinned in return; pleased he was happy with my work. He released my head a few seconds later and walked over to the captain's chair, as I had duped it, at the very front of the spaceship we had commandeered - not stolen. I followed him over, standing beside him as he programmed the flight path that the Chula 'war' ship was going to take, through the vortex and straight to the middle of the London blitz. World War Two. Britain vs. Germany. In my opinion, the best time period there was or is. The perfect place for our con.

It was a simple con, get a ship from a junk yard, make it look worth something, throw it at a time agent, ask them for money, they give it, bomb falls on it destroying the evidence that it was in fact a worthless piece of junk. Brilliant, self cleaning and a great way to get back at the agency. Gotta love the war.

"So..." I drawled out before continuing, "Is it an agency ship?" I wasn't too sure in all honesty, it definitely was a time traveller's craft, but I had never seen anyone like that before. It was unique. Or well, unique and new to me. I figured if I didn't know Jack would. He seemed to know everything about the agency and aliens; I was more up to date on the weapons and spaceship models.

Jack glanced back at me before turning back to the screen, "It must be. No other ship would give off readings like that." He justified although looking slightly unsure, I nodded, giving him a pat on the back before I moved back over to my area. I started to tidy up my few belongings that I had abandoned around my desk, not wanting to look like a slob if Jack managed to get one of the time agents back to the ship. I flung a few gadgets into my backpack and tied it up before heading over to the 'bedroom' and tossing it on to the bed. I returned back to my desk and turned off my screen before I moved across so I was beside Jack when we released the space junk. He grinned at me when I reappeared back beside him and gestured to the switch I knew would throw the space junk at the ship.

"Care to do the honours?" He asked getting out of his chair to allow me to sit down. I smiled practically jumping into the seat that I only got to sit in on special occasions. I heard him laugh slightly at my antics although he never said a word against it. I looked up at him moving my hand to the switch.

"Ready?" I asked as my hand hovered close to the switch, slightly shielding it in case Jack decided to annoy me and just hit it himself. He nodded while sighing, telling me to hurry up, I complied. Quickly, I pushed up the switch, allowing the hunk of junk to fly towards the unsuspecting victims of our con. I smiled as I watched it fall before leaning back into the more comfortable than it looked chair, looking up at Jack who had taken to leaning against the seat. He smiled down at me as I grinned up at him.

"Take it we're going back to London." I said through a yawn. I hadn't noticed how tired I was, with all the energy and problems with the blue box and with the workout session I had done earlier. It had been at least 18 hours since I had slept, and with all the screen reading, ship searching and weight lifting I was exhausted. Jack laughed a little at me before stretching over me and pulling down a lever. He pushed a button before moving back so he was no longer covering me.

"You should go to bed." He said pointing towards the rear end of the ship. I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm fine, you can go. I'll set the coordinates and fly us there." I offered as I began to put in the times and dates. I felt his hand on my left shoulder and glanced up at him. He was frowning slightly as he looked me in the eyes.

"Go to bed." He repeated, putting on his 'big brother' voice, basically saying 'you better do as I say or else'. I groaned and sank further into the chair, not wanting him to have to fly us. Jack just sighed and bent over picking me up and swinging over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. I began to struggle, trying to get him to release me. He just chuckled at my wrestling and continued to carry me through our home. Once he had got as far as the bed, he threw me down before glaring at me. I glared back not at all perturbed by the look he was giving me. It was almost an everyday occurrence.

"Stay here and sleep. I'll fly us back to London." He said firmly, trying to act all mature, key word being trying. The smirk on his face gave away the fact he wasn't actually too concerned although firmly suggested the idea that I did go to bed and slept for a while. I dropped my glare and smiled softly at him. I lay down placing my arms behind my head and crossing my legs over.

"How about instead I lie here and talk to you while you fly... And before you say anything, I'll be resting." I compromised staring up at the ceiling. Out the corner of my eye, I could see him shake his head at my suggestion although there was a small fond smile on his face. I grinned at the roof, knowing that the head shake meant he had no argument against the idea. He walked away without another word, although I swear I could hear him chuckling as he walked over to his chair. The seat gave its familiar creek as he sat in it, he coughed once before starting to flick switches to power up the engine.

"Jack?" I yelled once I felt the jolt as we began to move.

"Yeah?"

"Remember to set the right date this time. 1941, not 1841."

"Shut up Abigail!"

I took a deep breath in as I climbed onto the roof of our ship. 1941. I had been here so many times I knew the events like the back off my hand. I loved it. The only problem was the males in this time, all desperate and young, heading off to war, meaning I often got hit on by the young strapping solider that was working with Jack who was posing as an American volunteer. I played his younger sister, due to the fact I looked similar to him and I had an American accent. The British authorities bought it, so who were we to try and change it.

I glanced around taking in the sight of the barrage balloons and dull lights. We had been here for about a month now, waiting for those agents to arrive and try and find the Chula ambulance. This job took a lot of patience, which is something Jack and I don't have much of, but with all the sights I had to see and the RAF and all the war for Jack, we lived through it. But even with the long months we have to wait each time, I still find London during the blitz an interesting place. The alleyways, the houses, the underground, the shelters... They were all amazing things to see, and then there were your classic sites. The parliament building, Trafalgar Square, Buckingham palace... Not to mention Big Ben, which just so happens to be the place we had tethered up our invisible ship.

We'd started placing it next to really obvious sites after I had once parked it in a random location and nearly lost it. Jack hadn't talked to me for a whole five days after that incident, especially since it had cost us a con and meant we had no stuff for a week. I quickly learned to not do that again. I hated being alone, and I hadn't felt more alone in those five days. Jack and I had lived together for a while and going from having a normal talkative, flirty, brother, to someone who wouldn't even say hello... It felt like I was alone again. Jack had apologised afterward, saying he had overreacted. I agreed a little, but at least it taught us a lesson.

I sat down on the hidden ship just enjoying the site of the huge clock. It looked magnificent, even if it was in the centre of a burning London. A burning London that was fighting against the Nazi enemy who were threatening the life's of so many Jews just because they believed something different. A burning London that was standing up for not just themselves but others. It wasn't just Big Ben that looked magnificent, it wasn't the whole of burning London. No. It was the whole of burning Britain that looked magnificent! From John O'Groats to Portsmouth. The whole of Britain fighting against a huge German army! Ahh, Britain the home of the brilliant British!

I glanced down at my vortex manipulator (VM). Nearly time for the first lot of German bombs for the day. Great. Sighing, I hauled myself up and headed down into the ship. I had promised Jack I would meet him for it at door of the base he was based at for the night. I typed in the command into my VM to be transported on to the ground so I could run to the house I knew he was in. I pushed the enter button and in a flash I was on the streets of London.

I looked around trying to get my bearings. I was right beside Tower Bridge. Fantastic. I had to run about a mile now. My vortex manipulator had been suffering some technical difficulties and often sent me to the opposite place of where I wanted to be.

I turned and headed towards the bridge before breaking into a sprint, I legged it across the bridge before turning left then right. I headed down an alleyway. I appeared out the other end and turned trying to position myself. I took a deep breath in before running in an easterly direction. Running like mad, I turned into another alley. I ran faster knowing there was a wall I would have to jump over. I put a foot on one wall, using it for leverage. I held onto the top of the wall and began to haul myself over. I leapt of the other side and broke into another sprint. Turning left when I got to the end. Turning right. Right again. Left. Right. Left. Alleyway. Wall. Left. Left.

Stop.

I fell to my knees taking deep breaths in. One mile in six minutes. Not bad. Not ever going to be done again. I'd rather be in the middle of the blitz. Slowly I sat up a little, still breathing hard, and I tried to stand. My legs were both numb and on fire. It felt horrible. I made my way inside slowly, trying to ease the pain in my legs. It wasn't working. The door was open and so I headed in, ignoring Berny, the solider who stood just inside the door. I headed straight for the stairs and began to climb through the pain in my legs. I pulled my jacket closer and zipped it up as I continued onwards, knowing what the soldiers here were like and how overprotective Jack had become. Not that I minded or anything.

I came to a halt in front of the door I knew the soldiers hung out in while on their patrol, checking my pockets for everything I needed. Music system from 22nd century, check. Pointless gadget, check. Gun in holster, check. Vortex manipulator on arm, check. Psychic paper, check. Knife that I shouldn't have but makes me feel safe that's hidden in my boot, check.

With my last minute check complete I opened the door and walked in smiling pleasantly at everyone in the room. Just as the Air Raid siren went off. Jack looked up at me when he heard the door open, smirked, then continued what he was doing. George, on the other hand...

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area. No members of the public allowed." He relayed. George was one of those stick in the mud officers, hated breaking the rules, even for dear old me.

"Oh, Georgie, I thought I was more to you than that... I believe you called me your golden girl last time I saw you." I teased, pouting at him. He stuttered and choked, and began blushing. The other soldiers in the room began to laugh, including Jack. I also chuckled a little while winking at the embarrassed young man.

"Tha... That was highly in, inappropriate." He stuttered. I smirked and walked over to him adding a little bit more sway in my hips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned in closely.

"Inappropriate? You don't know the meaning of the word... At least not yet." I whispered saucily in his ear. He gulped, my actions and 51st century pheromones just increasing the act. He began to rapidly stutter and breathe slightly heavier. I smirked and took a step back dropping my arms before pouting and giving him the puppy eyes.

"So, can I stay George? Please." I asked softly. He stuttered a little more before a prompt 'yes' came out. I grinned, turning away from him and heading over to the corner closest the window, where Jack and Algy were standing. I smiled at them once I arrived and immediately sat down on the chair Algy evacuated for me, muttering a quick thank you.

"I think you broke George." Algy informed me. I glanced back at the man I had just seduced slightly, before turning back and shaking my head. The idiot was still stuttering. I knew my pheromones worked wonders but that was certainly something I had never seen. Clearly the guy had been out of the game for a tad too long if he had been affected that much by a little harmless flirting. I leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"I must be a little too hot to handle." I said with a slight chuckle. Algy joined in. I glanced over at Jack who hadn't said anything yet. To be honest, I had fully expected to have been reprimanded a little and then for the two of us to have a laughing fit at ol' George's face, but he hadn't spoke to me. He looked up at me and I realised why he hadn't said anything, he didn't know what to say. He was in limbo, between laughing and telling me off. He had a frown on his face but his eyes were dancing with amusement. I just grinned and tilted my head to the side, gesturing to George who was still broken. That won it.

Jack began to chuckle along with the two of us before it turned into a full blown laughing fit. The three of us just enjoying the moment. We quickly sobered up though when George himself came over, handing Algy a letter and walking off. That started the fit up again, especially since the blush that had disappeared immediately reappeared when he glanced at me. I grinned back at him, making him go a darker red.

Algy quietened down a moment as he read over his new orders, he groaned before handing it over to Jack. Jack glanced at his before smiling and heading over to the window. He picked up the binoculars of the windowsill and began to watch for enemy planes. I sat and watched him for a while before changing and looking at Algy who looked like he was leaving. I tilted my head a little, confused as to why he was leaving. I was about to open my mouth to ask when I was cut off by some officer.

"Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter."

Ahh, Air Raid. Of course. We all had to leave and head down to the shelter, forgot about that rule. I looked up at Jack who hadn't moved from the window and now had a stupid grin on his face. I frowned and looked down at the table, thinking through all the different grins he had and trying to match that one to another.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter?" Algy started as he headed over to stand beside Jack at the window. "Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty." So that why he's leaving. "Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?" He asked as he picked up his jacket. I also stood up and wandered over to window, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. I peeked over Jack's shoulder looking at the escaped balloon.

"Excellent bottom." Jack muttered just loud enough for Algy and me to hear. I frowned trying to find the persons he was talking about, now being able to match the grin to his 'you look like my type but even if you weren't I don't mind' grin.

"I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off." Algy stuttered, thinking Jack was talking about him. I glanced down... he could have been. Jack though just smiled and turned to face the two of us.

"Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." He amended. I laughed a little as Jack turned, smacked Algys ass and swept out of the room, before coming to my senses and running after him.

"Oi! Harkness!" I yelled down the corridor to him. He turned so he was walking backwards, grin still on his face.

"Yes Abi? Are you wanting something?"

"What am I supposed to do while you're doing god knows what to the poor girl?" I asked although there was a slight grin on my face too. He just winked and turned around.

"Whatever you want...just don't come home for a couple of hours."

I strolled down the streets, hands in my pockets. Being careful to avoid both bombs and soldiers who would force me to a shelter. I wandered down another alleyway, hoping something fun or interesting would pop up. It had been a while since I had had to run for my life, I was beginning to miss it. I passed a few bins as I walked, ignoring the squeaks of mice or rats I knew most likely were hiding in there. Continuing onwards, I exited the alley, appearing on some street.

It looked like one of those well off streets. I could see an Anderson Shelter in almost every garden, a lot more than some streets had. Most of the poorer people that couldn't afford one had to go to a public shelter which were overcrowded and smelt quite bad. I could sympathise with those few who had to hide down there rather than up here. Though it offered more protection, it took longer to get to and had limited space. Not to mention the fact that people inside them could argue over pretty much anything. I'd been in one of those fights before, it was horrible. They don't stop until a solider comes over, and even then sometimes they don't.

Sighing I turned my gaze to the floor, continuing my lonely walk. I didn't look up until I bumped into someone. I slowly pulled my eyes away from the ground and sized up the person I had walked into. My eyes widened when I realised it was a little girl. Not much older than five or six. She had dirt all over her face and tears running down her cheeks. I let my defences fall and stared at her pity in my eyes. Kneeling down so I was eye level with her, I gently and slowly pulled my hands out my pockets and began to wipe some dirt and tears off her face with the pad of my thumb.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. She snivelled a little, wiping her nose with the back of the hand. I smiled reassuringly, encouraging her to talk to me so I could help. She stared me down, trying to work out if I could be trusted. We looked at each other for a good few minutes before she finally opened her mouth.

"I can't find Nancy or Bobby." She relented. I smiled at her, wiping off a few fresh tears, before standing up and offering her my hand. She took it hesitantly but gripped it tightly.

"I'll help you find them if you want? I'm Abi by the way." I added realising how rude I was not to introduce myself. She smiled a little and nodded.

"I'm Annie." She greeted. I squeezed her hand a little before I asked her the next question.

"Do you know where they could be? Nancy and Bobby, I mean." She nodded her head and then explained her whole situation and what the girl Nancy did for all the homeless kids on the streets of London. How she fed them and gave them a small home, not to mention hope. While Annie told me all this, my grin increased. The girl was magnificent! Eventually, Annie got around to telling me all she knew about where 'dinner' was. Glancing around, I looked for a street name.

"Abi. How far away is it?" She asked me after I had sighed and given up on looking for a name. No signs. I looked down at the young girl and smiled lightly.

"Not far, I'm sure. Everything's going to be ok." I lied. I honestly had no clue where I was or where the dinner thing for homeless kids was going to be. The only way to find out would be to scan for life in the houses and that would scare Annie, with the alien technology and all. Sighing and running my free hand through my hair, I glanced around again. I would have to do it the old fashioned way. The old look around technique.

Tugging Annie's hand I lead her down the street hoping for some kind of magical sign to pop up. Annie was only little and needed someone that could look after her, Nancy sounded like that kind of person. I had to find Nancy. My thoughts seemed to have controlled my pace, feeling my hand being pulled backwards as Annie's little six year old legs failed to keep up. I slowed down keeping pace with her, rather than pulling her along and torturing the poor kid.

I turned a corner looking in every window we passed and down every street. Just wanting to find Nancy or some other homeless child that could take Annie to Nancy. We walked for a good ten minutes trying to find people when all of a sudden two loud whistles could be heard in the distance. The pressure Annie had been applying to my hand was instantly gone as she ran down the road, heading directly towards the noise. I grinned and ran after her, laughing at the excitement and happiness radiating from the girl.

"Slow down Annie!" I yelled, worried she would hurt herself. She ignored me and continued, running as fast as her short six year old legs could carry her. I held pace with her easily, slowly jogging beside her.

Soon the young girl slowed down and began looking around, trying to find the right house, not that she would be able to see over any of the walls surrounding the homes. I stopped alongside her also looking around for any signs of movement on the street. None. The street was empty. The only sound that could be heard was the dropping of bombs on some of London's greatest landmarks.

"Annie!?" Someone yelled. I froze on the spot, hand flying instantly to the gun strapped to my waist. Turning slowly, ready to defend myself or Annie if it was a threat.

On the otherwise of the street was a boy, quite tall with sandy blonde coloured hair or it would have been if it wasn't for the dirt covering his face like it had Annie's when I'd first met her. He looked around thirteen. He had his arms out and knelt down so he was at around Annie's height. I tilted my head, confused as to what he was doing, only to nod in understanding when Annie instantly fled into him, seeming to take comfort in the little action. I watched as Annie once again began to cry. My anger spiked as tears flowed down my new friends cheeks. Who was he and why did he hurt Annie? How did he hurt Annie? Why was she crying?

My hands tightened on the gun as I hesitantly crept forward. I glared at the boy as I edged my way over, hoping that would be enough for him to let her go and leave us alone, not wanting to take out my gun with Annie being so close... Not that I would miss. I just didn't want to scare her. Once I was close enough, I began to hear parts of their conversation.

"You ok? That girl over there don't hurt you did she?" He asked. My glare heightened. How dare he suggest I hurt her! I would never! I watched closely as the child began to check Annie over for any injuries I may have caused, finding none he looked back up at Annie's face.

"Nope. Abi helped me." Annie informed him, turning to smile widely at me. I gave a small smile in return, focusing mainly on the boy, not her. He glared at me a little as he noticed my watching him. I glanced over at Annie, giving her another once over, before glaring back at the boy. I didn't like him. He seemed to notice my dislike or unease with him and walked towards me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Thanks." He bit out. I smirked a little, crossing my arms across my chest. I hadn't expected that.

"You're welcome." I returned out if politeness, before turning my back on him and walking over to my younger friend. I smiled softly at her as I kneeled down to her height again.

"Are you ok with him?" I whispered, nodding my head to the boy behind me. She smiled and nodded, causing me to relax slightly. That meant he wasn't a threat to her. Good.

"Good. Ok... Well... Best be off then. It was nice to meet you." I said, returning to my full height. I stuck out my hand for her to shake, a common way to end meetings... Or so I'm told. Annie just stared at my hand before looking up at me. I frowned as she turned on the puppy eyes and looked between the new comer and me.

"Please can she come for dinner with us? Please Bobby?" She begged taking my offered hand and pulling me with her over to the boy, now named Bobby. He looked me over once, his eyes flickering over my gun and landing on my chest. His eyes stayed there for longer than I would have liked, before his gaze finally landed back on Annie. She smiled hopefully at him, unleashing the full potential of the puppy eyes. He seemed to falter for a moment before he finally sighed and pointed towards the house I'm assuming dinner was being held. She screamed in happiness before hugging the boy. She then started to pull me towards the door, ignoring all my protests on how she didn't have to and I was fine with being on my own. Of course the younger girl didn't listen and just continued her personal mission of repaying me for helping her. I sighed and decided to make life easier for her, walking with her rather than against her. She smiled back at me before opening the door of the house.

I stepped in, followed by both Annie and Bobby. Bobby shut the door behind him before squeezing past Annie and me, muttering about telling Nancy about having one more mouth to feed. I looked down at Annie who smiled at me and shrugged before grappling my hand and tugging me down the lobby into a dining room. I gasped as I walked in, not expecting quite that many children to be in Nancy's care. I was about to scan the room when I felt a pressure on my hand. Looking down I saw Annie pointing at two empty chairs at the end of the table. I smiled and followed her over, sitting beside her. From there, I was constantly distracted by her babbling on and on about whom everyone was and what was for dinner, where she lived who with and who Bobby was.

I listened intently taking everything that she was saying in. I was so used to her ever flowing speech; I was caught off guard when she stopped. I looked around; searching for a reason for her to shut up, only to see Nancy had began to carve the meat that had been set at the top of the table.

"It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons." The boy, Annie had told me was called Ernie, rambled as I watched navy carving the meat. She looked up at the boy a slight scolding glare present in her features. I took a good look at her, brown hair, slightly dirty face, looked young but her eyes held more age than they should for only looking around sixteen, seventeen.

"Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." Nancy scolded, causing all the other children around the table to laugh at his predicament. I chuckled a little, but not wanting to draw attention myself, I kept it quiet.

"Oh, Nancy." Ernie sighed as he took his seat. I smiled watching the older girl; she was like a mother to these children. They looked up to her. Followed her. She had somehow gained all their trust and love. She was amazing.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." Nancy said, drawing my attention back to the current situation. She was talking to a boy sitting beside Ernie; I bowed my head a little, not wanting or needing attention drawn to me. I watched the boy through my fringe, he pointed at Ernie before pinning the blame on him.

"He told me about it." The new boy said, causing Nancy to raise an eyebrow slightly but none the less, she continued to slice the food.

"Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked, glancing up. The new boy nodded his head, muttering a 'Yes, Miss.' Nancy smiled slightly before handing him the plate of meat.

"All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." Nancy explained as the plate got passed round, I followed it, having mot realised how hungry I actually was.

"Thank you, miss." A boy, Jim, said gratefully.

"Thanks, miss." This time said Ernie.

"Thank you miss." Repeated the new boy.

"Thanks, miss!" Said a new person. I stated at him as all the children gasped and jumped away from the table. Taking in their reaction I reacted too, jumping in front of Annie fists held up, ready for a fight or to cause a distraction for the children to escape. I saw Bobby nod gratefully as he also got ready to fight. Everyone remained like that until Nancy's calming tones soothed everyone's panic.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" She yelled out, everyone -including myself- ignoring her orders. No one trusting her judgement of the man. The strange man grinned. He wore a medium length leather jacket with huge lapels; the clothing had clearly seen a lot of action. Under this was a dark coloured v-neck T-shirt, and on his bottom half was a pair of black work like trousers. His key features were defiantly his nose and ears, seeming too big for his face yet suiting him... All in all, he looked like a strange, old, U-boat captain.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" The U-boat captain asked, his northern accent clear as he talked. I watched him closely, not willing any harm to come to any of the children here.

"Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either." Nancy insisted. The children and I all glanced at each other before following her orders and retaking our seats. The man looked over at me, his eyes widening slightly before he regained control over his features. He had clearly noticed my dress sense was not from this period, that or he may have noticed my pheromone levels. All in all, he knew I wasn't from here. He turned his confused gaze from me and back to the children. He began to pile up his plate as he talked.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" He asked, picking up some apple sauce. I watched him carefully, fully expecting him to attack us.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked as he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. I turned to glare at the boy. Didn't he know not to talk to the suspected enemy? He could give away valuable information!

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" U-boat captain asked, turning my attention back to him. He gave me a strange look, seemingly asking me the question. I left my expression blank, not giving anything away. Like I'd been taught. The man just shrugged and picked up his knife and fork.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Jim asked, I glanced at him, nodding my approval of the questions. That was the questions every one of the children should be asking not just him.

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" The man joked causing everyone, but Nancy and I to laugh. "I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." He continued. I looked him over once again. Noticing this time his relaxed position. He was at ease here. Not at all afraid. Good. Less chance if him being a REAL threat.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." One boy admitted. I didn't look at them, my full attention on the stranger.

"So why'd you come back?"

"There was a man there." The boy answered vaguely. I tensed, frowning. Glancing over at the boy, I could see the fear in his eyes. He glanced down quickly under my gaze and began eating again. I looked down too, sighing, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Jim informed the group, pulling attention away from the younger boy. I looked over at Ernie, who didn't seem as put out over it.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie said to Jim. I smiled at the bond the two homeless boys seemed to have formed. They were like brothers, bickering and joking with the other. I looked over at Nancy seeing her frowning slightly, like she wasn't proud of what she was doing or that the boys relied so heavily on her.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Jim agreed while shovelling some more food into his mouth. A smirk appeared on my face, that's exactly how Jack ate. He didn't eat it. He inhaled it. It's a wonder how he isn't the size of Britain. Forgetting about the possible threat for a while, I began to pick up some food from the table. I quickly grabbed the bowl of mash and followed some on my plate, snatching the butter from the centre and putting a medium sized chunk on. I picked up my fork and began to mush it together.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" Stranger asked from the end of the table. I looked up, glaring at him. It was a great idea. Brilliant! Who was he to say otherwise?

"What is?" Nancy asked, getting defensive of her actions. I was also ready to defend her, even after only meeting her less than half an hour ago.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you." He rambled quickly. I frowned at his tone. It didn't match the awe in his eyes. That was weird. He was weird.

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy retorted, still not seeing the hidden compliment, which to be fair was hard to see if you didn't know what to look for or how to read people.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." He rambled quickly again, giving off the impression he did that a lot. I looked around at all the children at the table, aside from Nancy and I, they all looked dreadfully confused. I noticed Annie screwing up her nose as she tried to understand a word the stranger had just said. She opened her mouth, clearly about to ask 'what?' But I just shook my head at her, talking her to drop it. Thankfully she did.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked, now both confused, defensive and slightly angry. Not a good combination in a woman. I grinned at her, showing my support for her, I was most definitely on her side. The strange man though didn't seem concerned over riling the girl up and continued to talk and ask questions.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." He explained seemingly oblivious to the girls increasing anger, I pulled my gaze from Nancy to him. Confused and wanting to know what he meant by 'phone that isn't a phone'. Noticing my look he gave me a slight shrug of the shoulders, saying he wasn't going into any more detail.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." Nancy defensively replied, anger clear in her voice. I frowned, glancing between the two. They'd met before?

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." The strange man asked, causing the children to giggle. I noticed Nancy stand up and make her way round to the U-boat captain's side of the table. "Anybody seen a girl like that?" He continued as Nancy reached his side. He looked up at her with a grin on his face which quickly turned into a frown as she took his plate away, I chuckled at the action. Nancy gave me a slightly amused look, and the weird man glared slightly. I just shrugged.

"What have I done wrong?" The man asked frowning at Nancy as she walked away from him with his plate. I grinned as I watched.

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" She asked, once again, back at her spot at the head of the table.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He rambled as he took out a note book and pen. I snorted as he missed Nancy's subtle attempt at telling the person to leave, but watched as he held up a picture... Or well scribble. I narrowed my eyes a little before the widened in realisation. He was a time agent! He was looking for the Chula ship. I peeked around at the people in the room. No one else had reacted but Nancy. She had tensed slightly as she stared at the terrible drawing. It was tensely quiet as everyone took in the drawing until a knock at the door made everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?"

I stood up, getting out of my seat and headed over to the window where the weird man was staring out off. The pair of us stared out until we noticed a child in a gas mask came up the window and place his hand on the glass. I crouched down slightly placing my hand on his, feeling sorry for him. Smiling reassuringly I stood up and was about to make my way to the door when the sound of Nancy's voice reached my ears.

"Who was the last one in?" She nearly yelled, her whole body was practically screaming panic. The way she kept glancing around, how tense she was, the way she spoke. She was terrified. Terrified of a child. Well, I suppose I did ask for something interesting.

"Him." Ernie said pointing at the strange man, who by now was looking at Nancy just as confused as me. The two of us shared a glance. Something strange was definitely going on around here.

"No, he came round the back. Who came in the front?" She asked, this time being more specific. My eyes widened, that had been Annie and I. Looking over at Annie, I realised she was about to take the blame. Not on my watch.

"Me." I said. My sudden words and my American accent drawing all the attention to me. Everyone giving me confused and scared glances. Nancy just ignored them, turning her intense stare at me. I stood up straighter, smirking when I saw her back down slightly. It was nice to know people still found me threatening.

"Did you close the door?" She asked, fear still evident. I frowned thinking back.

"Umm."

"Did you close the door?" She repeated. I glared, not liking the tone she was using on me but didn't say anything. We stared at each other before a child's voice cut through our stare off, gaining both our attentions for very different reasons.

 _"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"_


	2. The Empty Child pt2

"Abigail Harkness. I'm working for the government." I said holding up the piece of psychic paper that had been in my pocket. The man nodded, turning his attention to the doctor.

"I'm, uhh. Are you the doctor?" the doctor answered, reflecting the question. I sniggered a little at the interaction, earning me a glare. I just smiled cheekily in return before refocusing on the man, waiting for his reply.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?" Doctor Constantine replied, repeating his previous question, this time it only referring to the doctor. I looked up at the doctor wanting to see what he would say this time.

"Nancy sent me." He informed Constantine. I frowned and coughed, drawing their attention.

"Us. Nancy sent us." I corrected, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Constantine nodded at the two of us and began to hobble past us. My eyes snapped to him immediately, following his movements, not trusting him. Something wasn't quite right about him.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb." He stated, although it came out more as a question. I nodded as the doctor answered with a simple 'yes'.

"What do you know about it?" Doctor Constantine asked. His back still to us as he walked over to a seat and table in the middle of the room. I moved around the doctor so I now stood on his left, making him easier to defend against a threat. The feeling had come back. I felt like we were being watched, like something was going to attack us and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?" The doctor questioned. I glanced around, taking in all the bodies surrounding us. It was them. They were watching us. They were a threat.

"Only what it's done." Doctor Constantine admitted as he turned to face us again. I pulled my focus back to him, trying to at least look like I was paying attention to him and not the victims.

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" The doctor asked trying to gain more information on what could have happened.

"None of them were." Constantine informs us. The pair of us glanced at each other, confusion reflected in one another's faces. We looked back at the man when he started to chuckle which then changed into a coughing fit. We moved in closer as he took a seat beside the table, where the ward sister would usually sit. Glancing around I notice that there is one victim on a nurses uniform, guessing that's where the ward sister went.

"You're very sick." The doctor pointed out, as he moved in closer still. I remained a few steps behind him, taking in the scene.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" The man breathed out rather quickly. I frowned. Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

"I have my moments." The doctor answered vaguely with a small knowing smile on his face. I smiled and took a step closer. I looked at the ground trying to sort through my thoughts. Trying to work out what my feelings were telling me. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with the victims?

"Have you examined any of them yet?" Doctor Constantine asked.

"No." The doctor replied shortly.

"You?" Doctor Constantine questioned his gaze moving to me. I looked up, slightly stunned at the question.

"Umm, not really, but I've have had a decent look at some of them." I answered honestly. The man nodded and gestured for the doctor and me to go over to one.

"Don't touch the flesh." He warned. I frowned as I walked up to a male victim on the left side of the room, Nancy had said that too. Somehow when you touched them something happened to you.

"Which one?" The doctor questioned.

"Any one." Doctor Constantine answered. Taking this answer the doctor went over to the right side, while taking out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan a victim over there. I opened up my vortex manipulator, also scanning a victim.

"Conclusions?" Doctor Constantine asked while his hands sat on his cane. I glanced up at him before looking back down at my vortex manipulator. For someone who was dying, he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right." The doctor started, he opened his mouth to continue but I cut in.

"There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." I finished, looking up at the doctor who gave a nod. The man over there had exactly the same injuries as the one over here. This wasn't good.

"Examine another one." Doctor Constantine ordered. The two of us shared a glance before following his orders and heading to the next bed on each side. I began the scan again. It finished and I read the screen, and then re-read it.

"This isn't possible." The doctor stated.

"How... What?" I murmured. Everything was exactly the same, right down to the y-shaped scar on the back of the hand.

"Examine another." Doctor Constantine ordered again. We both followed orders again, this time switching sides and scanning a new patient. I frowned again as exactly the same results came up. That should not happen.

"This isn't possible." The doctor repeated.

"Frankly it's impossible." I agreed, glaring slightly at my wrist which held my manipulator.

"No." Doctor Constantine said, agreeing with both our statements. This shouldn't happen. No one, not even a set of twins, should have exactly the same injuries in exactly the same place. It was beyond abnormal.

"They've all got the same injuries." The doctor pointed out, moving back around so he was in front of Doctor Constantine. I remained behind the man, my eyes flickering between the victim and my vortex manipulator.

"Yes." Answered Doctor Constantine.

"Exactly the same." Emphasised the doctor.

"Yes." The other man agreed.

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." The doctor continued like he hadn't been interrupted. I looked over at the two, and slowly began to wander over. The feeling was back again. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" The doctor questioned in a voice that demanded answers. I watched from behind the table as Doctor Constantine began to explain.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?" I asked from behind the man, he glanced back before focusing back on the doctor.

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?" The man told us as the doctor and I exchanged some confused and weary looks. This did not sound good. The doctor raised an eyebrow at me after the last question. I just shrugged allowing him to answer.

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation." I tried.

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity" Suggested the doctor.

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?" Asked the doctor finally after I had shrugged my shoulders and he had run out of possibilities that made sense. I leaned on the table, watching Doctor Constantine and the doctor having a mini stare off before Doctor Constantine finally answered.

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." He said before hitting a trash can with his walking stick, making a loud clanging noise. The patients all around us sat up causing me and the doctor to jump slightly further away. My training sprung into action and my gun was flicked out, pointing in every direction, ready to shoot down any thing that got too close for comfort.

"It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die." Doctor Constantine explained. I grimaced and continued to twist my gun around. There was not a chance in hell of me putting it down now.

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The doctor questioned angrily. I eyed all the victims as they began to lie down again. Not seeming to see us at all. I breathed out a little and took a calming breath, not putting my gun back, but holding it so it was pointed at the ground. My senses were still on high alert.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" The man questioned. He was right, if they don't die and there's no cure. What else could he do?

"Just you? You're the only one here?" The doctor questioned. I frowned looking at the old, weak man. It shouldn't have been just him. Especially not in a hospital this size. Someone should have sent help in, to look after the patients, make them comfortable.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." Doctor Constantine explained. I smiled at the man, even though he couldn't see it. He was just as brilliant as Nancy.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." The doctor said as he once again began to wander the room. I frowned at him, what did that mean?

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb." Doctor Constantine guessed as he looked over his shoulder at me. I frowned then remembered my cover. I was working for the government.

"Uh, not too sure on that one. Let me get back to you on that." I tried as I wandered round the table, still eyeing the people in beds.

"Probably too late." The doctor muttered. I glared at him lightly.

"No. There are isolated cases... Isolated cases breaking out all over London." Doctor Constantine said before he began to cough, me and the doctor move forward. "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again." The man instructed. I took another step forwards, he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Nancy?" The doctor questioned, I tilted my head. Why would we need Nancy?

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might..." Doctor Constantine trailed of as he began to struggle. I took two steps back, my gut saying he was dangerous.

"Mummy. Are you my mummy?" Doctor Constantine asked. I looked at him strangely before backing up more. He was turning into one of them. I watched appalled as his face slowly distorted, becoming more and more gas masked shaped. I grimaced as I pulled up my gun, not wanting to shoot the man just making sure I was protected. Once the transformation was complete he seemed to almost fall asleep as his head fell onto his shoulder. I lowered my gun, feeling a tiny, tiny bit safer and moved a little further away.

"Oh, my god." I muttered. The doctor looked back at me before walking over.

"Part of the government?" he asked. I shrugged, reaching into my pocket to pull out my psychic paper.

"Psychic paper, tells the reader," I started when I was cut off by the doctor.

"Whatever it is you want. I know I use the stuff all the time." I just shrugged and placed it back in my pocket, before looking back at the once Doctor Constantine. Sighing I used my free hand to wipe my fringe away again, today had been a very long day. I turned about to leave when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello?" An American accent echoed through the corridors. I grinned and ran off, ignoring the doctors shouts for me to stop.

"Hello?" Said some British girls voice, probably the girl Jack had gone to meet. I paused for a moment, waiting for the next shout, only to hear heavy footsteps following behind me.

"Hello?" Jack repeated, causing my sprint to start up again.

I sprinted down a couple of corridors hearing voices coming from that general direction. I slowed down to a jog as I went through a door but continued the pace until I couldn't hear any voices. I paused. Closing my eyes and listening. Nothing. I knew what that meant. I held up my gun and twisted around, my gun now pointing at his face.

"Whoa!" He yelled as the girl screamed and ducked. I grinned and twirled the gun around my finger, before lowering it into my holster.

"Hey, long time no see." I grinned. Jack smirked in return, but didn't comment. I glanced at the girl before an evil smirk appeared on my face.

"So..." I trailed off gesturing between the two, "What have you two been up to?... Dancing?" I asked, suggestively wiggling my eyebrows. The girl blushed furiously and looked away causing Jack and I to grin as I was pulled into a one armed hug.

"Nice to see you too kid." He replied, squeezing my shoulders before releasing me. The grin stayed on my face until I remembered the situation at hand and where I'd left the doctor... with no weapons.

"Shit." I cursed before I began sprinting again, this time though, back towards the deadly thing. I heard two sets of footsteps follow after me and knew the girl and Jack were following, good, I may need them.

"Abi, wait up." I heard jack yell, but I didn't stop.

"God, she's fast." The girl stated sounding out of breath.

"She needed to be."

"Stop talking about me!" I yelled back as I slowed to a walk, hearing the doctor's footsteps ahead of me. Jack and the girl quickly caught up and walked beside me. Jack opened his mouth to comment but before he could I gestured ahead of us. Following my signal he looked ahead, seeing a man in a leather jacket striding towards us. Jack smiled at me and quickly got his act together.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Jack greeted the doctor, holding out his hand for the other to shake. The doctor looked at him, confused, before looking between me and the blonde chic.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." The British girl revealed. I frowned starring at the ground. I had originally thought he was one, but now I wasn't so sure. The doctor was too compassionate and caring... if a bit moody, to be one, he'd be useless as a time agent. Unless he's just a phenomenal actor.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack said clasping the man on the shoulder and walking past him into the ward. I looked up confused; I thought he was the doctor? Who's Spock? Sighing I barged past the two of them and followed Jack into the room.

"So, who's the blonde?" I asked as I appeared beside him. He was standing in the middle of the room staring at all the patients.

"Oh, uh. Rose Tyler." He muttered opening his vortex manipulator. I nodded and followed two steps behind as he scanned one of the patients.

"You, uh, sure she's a time agent?" I asked while crossing my arms and leaning on the table.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Just wondering... I don't think the doctor is... DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I yelled as Jack went to turn over one of their hands so he could check for a pulse. He pulled away and held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Why not? What happens" he said peering at the victim. I just grimaced and walked forward so I was standing beside him, looking over the body.

"You're looking at it."

He turned and looked at me, one eyebrow raised, silently asking if I was serious. I nodded wordlessly, staring into his eyes to show I was indeed telling the truth. He grimaced and turned his attention back to the body. The pair of us stood in silence, me staring at him, him at the body, neither of us in the mood to talk. Not that we had a topic to converse over or anything. Our quiet time together was soon interrupted by the arrival of Rose and the doctor. I turned and watched the two as they walked into the centre of the ward and stood there silently staring at us. The doctor crossed his arms, looking at us tensely. I glanced down, hoping the new found tension in the room was due to the conversation the pair of time travellers had just had about how Rose had met Jack and the doctor had met me, not due to the possible damage our con may have caused.

I smiled, or well tried to smile, hoping to ease the tense atmosphere that had come over the room. No such luck.

"Have you scanned one then?" The doctor asked using a demanding and disapproving tone. My smile dropped. Jack and I were in some serious trouble.

"Yeah." Jack answered, not paying as much attention as he should to the man. I silently threw my hand back behind me, hitting Jack on the shoulder. Knowing he was now paying attention as the annoyed 'hey!' was shouted in my direction.

"Scan another." The doctor ordered. I sighed, knowing what Jack was about to do and quickly turned and smacked his shoulder again.

"Just do it." I ordered. Jack sighed but turned to the victim on his left and scanned him. I moved so I was once again facing the blonde and the U-boat captain. I silently watched as the doctor ordered Jack to repeat the scan on five other victims, making jack fly around the room, muttering to himself about how impossible it was. How they couldn't all have exactly the same injuries. Yet they all did.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack questioned after he had finished scanning a seventh victim. I walked around the pair in the centre of the room so I was once again beside him. I opened my mouth to offer a theory I had come up with but before I could speak the doctor asked him a question.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" This caught mine and Jacks attention, the pair of us looking at him startled.

"What?" We questioned, starring at him and the blonde, not knowing how to react. I knew he had a theory that our Chula ship was to blame, but it can't be. It was empty. We'd checked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose revealed to the doctor. I glared at her, not liking the way she was looking at us; disapprovingly. The doctor looked at her for a second before turning his intense glare at Jack and I

"What kind of warship?" He questioned walking towards us slowly, trying to look scary and threatening.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack shouted getting defensive. He automatically stepped slightly in front of me, trying to shield me from the doctor and Rose. I took a step to the left, so I was still behind Jack but could still see everything.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" the doctor repeated getting more and more annoyed with Jacks lack of answering. I sighed, getting between the two.

"An ambulance!" I yelled, pulling the attention to me. I hauled up my wrist, activating a hologram, "Look." I muttered, showing them a diagram of the Chula ship.

"That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. We wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. We made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait," Jack explained as he came up beside me. I deactivated the hologram have way through, watching the pairs reactions.

"Bait?" Rose asked, obviously still not gathering the point Jack was trying to make. I sighed, retaking up the story.

"We wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." I explained.

"You said it was a war ship." Rose countered, pointing at Jack. I snorted.

"They have ambulances in wars." I pointed out, shaking my head at her simple mindedness. Honestly, there's no front line without a doctor to make them all better after the battle. Jack just sighed and walked past the two before turning back to them, taking their attention away from me.

"It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you." Jack shouted slightly, annoyed like me that the con hadn't worked and that we'd been lied to.

"Just a couple more freelancers." The girl bit out. I glared at the back of her head, before walking round and joining Jack at the other side.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack finished, getting back to the point.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked, ignoring the jibe at her clothing. I sighed wiping my hand through my fringe, throwing my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned. The two of them now ignoring both Jack and me.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The doctor said, thinking through the idea. I looked back down at them.

"It depends on the idiot. Fun, hate, joy, profit, revenge. It varies." I offered with a shrug. The doctor and Rose both turned and glared at me. I frowned and glared right back, not understanding the sudden hate I was sensing from the doctor; he had been fine with me a few moments ago.

"And you. Where do you fit into all this?" The doctor questioned. I just shrugged in response and moved away to a corner of the room before explaining myself.

"I'm just there. In the background. Helping when needed. Having fun the rest of the time. Flirting with soldiers. Ignoring girls who think they have a chance with Jack. Shooting threats. Defending kids. You know the usual for a con-girl." I heard Jack chuckle and turned to see the doctor and Rose both glaring fiercely at me. I just grinned in return, not feeling at all threatened.

"You're a part of the con. You knew what the ship was yet allowed me to go on a wild goose chase around London." The doctor ground out.

"Why not? London's a great place." I shrugged, not caring as he began to stride towards me.

"People are dying and you thought it would be great fun to go on a wild goose chase around London!" He yelled, not noticing the angry look that overcame mine and Jack's face. I glared back, deciding to stand my ground.

"They aren't dead. They are still alive. Plus, I had no idea what was happening, how was I supposed to know!"

"Look. Leave her out of this." Jack demanded walking over so he was beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me away from the doctor and over to the other side of the room. Once we were far enough away from the other two he turned to me.

"Ok. What's going on and how did you meet him?" Jack whispered to me, glancing back at the pair who were now wandering around the ward.

"Not too sure what's actually going on, but there's some creepy kid wandering around in a gas mask, somehow he's the centre to all this but I don't know how or why." I explained. My eyes flickered to the doctor then back to Jack.

"Ok, how'd you meet that jokester?" Jack asked pointing over his shoulder at the doctor.

"Helped a little girl, got invited to dinner, he was their too, looking for the Chula ship." I briefed him. He nodded accepting the story before wandering away from me, towards one of the patients. Sighing I followed his lead and looking over one of the patients.

"Mummy." They said as the suddenly sat up in their beds causing us all to jump back. I pulled out my gun, pointing it at them. "Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" They repeated, as they began to clamber out of bed. The four of us backing up.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, not backing up quick enough. I pulled her back as a patient nearly touched her, the hand touching me instead, placing her behind the doctor and me. I held my gun up at the gas masked woman. Using my free hand to wipe the spot on my right arm she had brushed, hoping it wouldn't affect me.

"I don't know." The doctor admitted as we all moved back towards the back wall.

"Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." The doctor ordered moving Rose so she was directly behind him, safe from the people wandering towards us. Jack also moving to stand in front of me.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it." The doctor replied as they continued to close in on us. We huddled together in the corner, defenceless as they moved in.

"Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."


	3. The Doctor Dances

**THE DOCTOR DANCES**

The patients walked closer and closer. Rose and I both pressed against the wall. Jack and the doctor standing protectively in front of us. Suddenly, the doctor took a step forward.

"Go to your room." The doctor ordered causing Jack and Rose to stare at him as if he was mad. My eyes were locked onto the threat in front of us. I watched as the patients suddenly stopped and stared at the man.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The doctor scolded the patients. I continued to watch amazed as the infected people bowed their head ashamed before turning their backs to us and wandering away back to their respective bed.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." The doctor admitted, shaking it off. I shook my head breathing out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. That was too close for comfort.

I looked down at my arm, where one of the infected women had touched me, it was slightly red. Not good. Really not good. Glancing down at my hand, I noticed the outline of a y-shaped cut. Great. I was turning into one of them. This meant I couldn't touch anyone.

Sighing in frustration, I carefully stepped around Jack and Rose moving to the other side of the room. If Rose had moved quickly enough, I wouldn't be in this position right now. Why did some people have to be so slow? I turned and leaned against the wall in my corner, watching as the other three followed my lead and spread out around the ward. Rose moving to sit beside a patient, Jack to sit in the middle of the room with his feet perched on a desk, the doctor standing near him. We remained in silence before Rose finally decided to break it.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" She asked, looking over at the two men for answers.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack replied, looking from her to the doctor, drawing the attention to him.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The doctor suddenly asked, seeming to forget about the creatures surrounding us for a moment.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price." I started to explain when Jack took over, taking the doctor's attention.

"When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck."

"The perfect self-cleaning con." I finish from the corner, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jack looks over at me with a small smile, while the other two glare a little at us.

"Yeah. Perfect." The doctor bit out, looking away from the two of us.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack laughed before he was cut off by a glare from the doctor, who looked like he was getting more annoyed every time Jack opened his big mouth.

"Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack admitted, wanting to know why he was so against our con. It's not as if we hurt anyone.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."

"Hey, we don't know that for sure. It's just a theory." I jumped in, defending our actions.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack explained, also trying to defend our actions and prove this whole thing wasn't our fault. The doctor just turned his back on us shouting to his companion who immediately got up to follow.

"Are we getting out of here?" She asked, unsure of the man's plans.

"We're going upstairs."

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, we had nothing to do with it." Jack told them as he stood up, trying to get our names of the list of people that could be to blame. His speech managed to gain the girls attention but did nothing for the doctor as he paused at the door. I walked forward slightly, sighing as I did. It was pointless. The man was stubborn.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The man bit out, glaring at Jack and me. I walked further forward, pausing when I heard a siren outside. Finally!

"What's that?" Rose asked, glancing around the ward as if to find the source.

"The all clear." Jack informed her, looking at her rather than the doctor. The doctor just scoffed opening the door and moving so he was half out of it.

"I wish." He said before leaving completely. Rose glanced back at the two of us before turning and following the man out, leaving me and Jack in the ward ourselves. He turned to me and shrugged a little almost saying 'what else could I do'. I snorted and moved past him, towards the door.

"Move your ass, Harkness." I ordered holding the door open. He sighed but followed none the less. Him moving to place an arm around my shoulder. My eyes widened and I took off at a sprint, shouting 'hurry up' back to him. I was not about to get my best friend and brother infected.

The two of us sprinted down one of the many corridors in the hospital, right past a flight of stairs.

"Mister Spock?" Jack questioned as he ran behind me.

"Doctor?" I yelled, correcting Jack slightly, also while I ran.

"Have you got a blaster?" The doctor's voice asked from behind us. I skidded to a stop and about turned before Jack had had a chance to think about stopping. Running back to the stair case we had passed a few seconds ago. I looked up, to see Rose and the Doctor poking their heads out over the banister.

"Sorry?" I asked, unsure of the question.

"Have you got a blaster?" He repeated. I looked over at Jack who had just stopped beside me. He placed his hands on his knees and panted lightly.

"Well, uh..." I started, trying to work out why he would need a blaster if he had his sonic screwdriver.

"Sure!" Jack yelled in reply before darting up the stairs. I followed slower, not too keen to go up into unknown territory with all the hostiles lying in the wards around us. I joined them as they stopped outside a giant secure metal door. Frowning I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. This was not a good idea.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The doctor explained to the three of us once he had seen me arrive. I looked over the door. It had clearly been made to hold something in... so why were we trying to get in with it?

"What happened?" Rose asked as she breathed heavily due to all the running. I frowned glancing between her and Jack. How could they be tired? We hadn't run that far or that fast.

"Let's find out. Get it open." The doctor ordered moving out the way of Jack who grinned and moved over to the door. I moved closer to the doctor and Rose, wanting to know the reason for using a blaster rather than his light up wand.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked before I could open my mouth. I looked at the doctor, eager for his answer.

"Nothing." He replied with a small shrug, turning to watch Jack disintegrate the lock and open the door with his sonic blaster. I grinned in return as he held the door open for us and moved over to his left side, careful not to touch him.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" the doctor asked. I tilted my head; he'd been to the factories?

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, unintentionally voicing my thoughts. We tended to do that.

"Once."

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack informed him. I sighed sadly; it had been a great place to get weapons and had offered the best settings and blast patterns.

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The doctor rambled before walking in the door. I looked at him in shock. He blew up the reactor? What? Why? I moved to go after him and ask him if he had when Rose wandered over to Jack, blocking off my exit.

"Nice blast pattern." She flirted. I groaned and fell back against the wall. Here he bloody well goes again.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun." She simplified as she slowly wandered into the room. Jack smiled at her sweetly.

"Yeah." He agreed with a small nod.

"I like it." She smiled before walking away. Jack chuckled and grinned cockily as he followed her in. That would normally earn him a slap on the arm but since I couldn't I settled for pushing the door shut as he stood in the doorway. He pushed to door back after I heard it clang with the back of his head and glared at me. I just smirked and ran past him, into the room for both his and my own safety.

The room was a mess to say the least. Filing cabinets were toppled over, electronic equipment broken all over the bench and floor, not to mention the huge observation window was now smashed and lying in shards all over the bench and floor. I wandered around slowly, avoiding the glass as much as possible.

"What do you think?" The doctor asked the three of us. I shrugged and walked into the room that was being observed, kneeling down to get a look at the images on the walls.

"Something got out of here." Jack answered; I looked up at him to see him moving his feet but remaining on the spot. Something he did when he was tense about a situation.

"Yeah. And?" The doctor pressed. Jack looked around again before answering again.

"Something powerful."

"Angry." I added, noting the smashed glass and equipment on the floor. No one would have done that without a cause. Jack nodded his agreement to my suggestion and started to walk around the observation room.

"Powerful and angry." The doctor agreed. I returned to looking around the room I was in, there were loads of pictures and toys just left lying on the floor. I scooped up a teddy bear before standing up to my full height and wandering around as Jack and Rose joined me in the little room that had previously been observed.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack offered. I moved over to the bed and sat on it, playing with the teddy a little. I looked over at where the now broken window was. This was too similar. Tears weld up in my eyes a little which I quickly blinked away. Not wanting or needing my moment of weakness to be caught by either Jack or the two non-time agents.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked the doctor. I snorted and looked up at her.

"Depends. If they had the training they could." I said bitterly, standing up and throwing the teddy bear on the ground. She looked at me a little shocked and opened her mouth to comment but before she could the doctor began to play a tape recorder.

"Do you know where you are?" Doctor Constantine's voice said over the speakers. I moved back to the wall and ran my hand along it, admiring the child's handy work.

"Are you my mummy?" It asked Doctor Constantine. I looked over in the direction of the recorder.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?" Doctor Constantine questioned. The four of us shared an uneasy glance.

"Are you my mummy?" The child repeated. I bit my lip and turned my back again. I got it. I knew why the place was ruined. The child just wanted its mum.

"What do you want? Do you know...?" Doctor Constantine asked before he was cut off by the child who seemed to be getting annoyed.

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose told us. I didn't look back, keeping my eyes on the drawings on the walls. I traced them with my fingers, feeling sympathy. All he wanted was his mother.

"Me too." The doctor admitted, still listening to the tapes.

"Mummy?" The child called yet again.

"Always are you my mummy? It's like he doesn't know." Rose said, almost like she was thinking allowed. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the wall.

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose questioned. I leaned away from the wall standing up, not opening my eyes. This was way too similar to that room.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" The voice on the recorder asked again. Hearing footsteps I opened my eyes. Jack had moved in front of me, he moved his hands up, about to reach for the tops of my arms. I pulled away quick and turned my back on him.

"You ok?" He whispered to me.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, fine Jack." I muttered moving back to the wall closest to the bed. I watched silently as the doctor moved away from the bench full with electrical equipment and to the door which lead into the room that the child had been kept in.

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" The recording repeated again.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned as he walked into the room. I followed his movements, not sure what he was going to do.

"Can you sense it?" He demanded as he paced around the room. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. Quickly opening them. I could sense depression and anger, but I wasn't sure if it was my emotions or the little boys.

"Sense what?" Jack asked, clueless as to what the other man was on about. I down at my hands, noting how the scar had almost completely formed already. I coughed quietly. Not wanting to bring their attention to me. Worried it would distract them from solving the case.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The doctor explained, still marching around the room.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" I looked at him, slightly offended and slightly amused.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose explained, taking in mine and Jacks expressions. We both nodded a little in understanding before looking back at the man who was still pacing around like a mad man in a box room.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The doctor corrected, not stopping or slowing his pace.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." She added, earning a light chuckle out of me.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The doctor said, thinking the whole thing through. I nodded in agreement having seen them in action.

"Mummy, please?" The recorder asked, the four of us ignoring it in favour to the doctors theory.

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" He offered. I frowned, the ship wasn't dangerous. It was the complete opposite, it was an ambulance.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack said, unknowingly agreeing with my thoughts. I walked closer to the group although remained on the edge, not wanting to get too close.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The doctor suggested, dismissing the idea completely now of it not being our fault.

"Altered how?" Rose asked, confused as the rest of us.

"I'm here!"

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." The doctor said with a tone of glee and laughter in his voice at the end. Hearing a clicking noise, I tilted my head and looked around Jack and the doctor, my eyes widening in shock.

"Shit." I breathed out.

"Doctor." Rose said a frown appearing on her face.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" The child asked. I moved and pulled out my blaster. God, we were so dead.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked also looking around the doctor.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." The doctor admitted, smile falling from his face.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child asked, using the tape recorder to play his voice. I looked back at the three of them.

"I sent it to its room. This is its room." The doctor said, a stupid grin breaking out at the end as he twirled on the spot to look out into the observation room, causing me to do the same. I gasped a little at the sight but quickly pulled myself together.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" The child said, tilting its head a little, looking between Rose and me. I grimaced and stepped back a little. No way was I a mother. I was only seventeen.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned, unsure like the rest of us what we were going to do.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack said taking charge. I glanced back at him to see him starting to pull out his sonic blaster... or that had been the plan.

"Mummy?"

"Now!" Jack yells, pointing his 'blaster' at the child, only for it really to be a banana. I roll my eyes and quickly flick the settings switch on the gun and point it at the wall, blasting a square hole before the doctor could even get out Jack's real sonic blaster.

"NOW!" I yell, yet no one moves, the doctor instead turning to glare at me. I roll my eyes and smirk a little.

"Mummy?" The child asks, bringing our attention back to the situation at hand. I gesture to the hole in the wall, the doctor nods in agreement.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" the doctor shouted pushing Jack and Rose through the hole. I wave two fingers, in a lazy salute before following the three out the make do door.

"Why not?!" Jack questioned.

"Good source of potassium!" The doctor yells back. I laugh and move to help Jack up when I remember I can't touch them and I back away. Jack jumps up and moves over to the doctor.

"Give me that!" Jack shouts taking his sonic blaster from the other man and changing the settings almost as quick as I did.

"Mummy. I want my mummy." The child repeats coming towards the hole I made. Jack holds up his gun and points it at the hole. Reversing the damage I had done, locking the child in his room. I breathe out in relief. That was way too close for comfort.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch." Jack commented tossing the banana back to the doctor as he panted. The doctor grinned.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." He explained waving the banana around.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" I questioned impressed, gaining the trios attention. The doctor smiled and pointed his banana at me.

"Bananas are good." He grinned. The four of us shared a smile when the wall started to crack. Oh god. Shit. Not good. We've managed to piss of a powerful ten year old. Just, brilliant. The four of stood frozen as we stared at the wall.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, snapping us out of it. I shook my head, trying to focus. Right. In corridor. Angry child. Run. I took off at a sprint, running around the corner of the corridor.

"Come on!" I heard the doctor shout as the rest of them followed me. I smiled looking back at them before turning my head and focusing on deciding which way to go. We ran down the corridor, coming to a set of huge swinging doors when I saw the other patients heading towards me. I froze.

"Shit." I breathed while motioning to the others to turn around and go back. I heard their irregular footfalls as they tried to slow down and turn. I held up my gun, hoping to buy them some time when I heard Jack yell my name. I sighed but turned and followed behind the other three.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." The people kept repeating as we ran back around the corner. Only to come face to face with another ward of patients. I groaned. God, was this never going to end.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The doctor revealed, us once again standing in front of the cracked wall. I held up my gun, Jack doing the same, both of us flicking it between the patients on our side and the wall the child was trying to get through.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked, shouting a little as he became more worried and stressed, but not scared. No, he was never scared.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital." Replied the doctor, causing me to frown. This day just got better and better didn't it? I heard Jack sigh but snap into Captain mode.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked, knowing all about my weapon already. I looked over at the doctor. Oh, the amount of embarrassment he must be feeling right now.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." He said taking it out and realising he had nothing on our guns. I laughed lightly despite the situation. He looked stupid waving his 'sonic screwdriver' around.

"What?" Jack insisted.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!" Jack yelled, not liking the fact we were surrounded and he didn't know what situation we were in.

"Screwdriver!" the doctor yelled in return, turning around to face the other man. I laughed at Jacks face, about to comment when the child broke through the wall covering us in dust. I glared at it before flicking the switch on my gun and gesturing to Rose to grab Jacks.

"Honestly! Never get a man to do a women's job." I mutter.

"Going down!" Rose yells as the pair of us pointed the guns at the ground. The three of them falling through the gap we had created. I laughed before doing another lazy saluting and jumping down after them, landing with cat like grace on the floor below. Grinning I turned and pushed the button changing the settings. Raising my gun filled hand to the roof I quickly filled it in, shutting the escape root off to the patients above us.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked, standing up. I turned to face them grinning, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I noticed Jack silently glaring at me as he stood up wiping down his coat.

"Could've used a warning." The doctor hinted, clearly not liking my plan. I laughed as I walked off looking around the room we had landed in.

"Oh, the gratitude." Rose muttered. Jack and the doctor ignored her, moving past her. I turned and watched the three of them from a distance, smiling when I realised what was going to happen next.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked, as confused as I had been when I had first been told about it. I began to snigger again, earning a warning finger from the doctor.

"I do." The doctor said defensively, causing a snort of amusement. He glared over at me which I shrugged off. I barely noticed Rose wandering around muttering to herself.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack asked, annoyed and confused at the man. I laughed quietly, enjoying the showdown to no end. My laugh turning into a bit of a cough at the end. My eyes widened. Not good. Doctor Constantine was like that just before he turned. I squinted and looked down at my hand, scar fully formed, my lungs were burning a little and my head was beginning to hurt. Not to mention I felt a little sick.

"What, you've never been bored?"

"There's got to be a light switch." Rose continued to mutter. I looked back up. No. I wasn't going to let it win. I'd be fine.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The doctor continued trying to defend himself. I smiled lightly, which quickly disappeared when Rose found the light switch. I grimaced and backed up from the bed rail I had been leaning against as once again all the patients sat up in bed.

"Mummy. Mummy." The patients repeat again. I groan and walk away.

"Door." Jack stated running over to the door and pointing his sonic blaster at it. I watch him, instead pointing my gun at the people trying to kill us. I sigh when I hear the noise meaning the battery was dead. Why now? Of all times, why now?

"Damn it!" Jack swore, moving away from the door and hitting the blaster with his hand. I glared at him for not charging it like I had told him to. He just never seemed to listen.

"Mummy." The patients murmured closing in.

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery." Jack explained to the other two in the room. I turned to look at him disapprovingly the same time Rose looked at him questioningly.

"The battery?" She questioned. I kept my eyes on the patients as they closed in.

"Abi. Anytime you want to shoot the door." Jack hinted. I sighed and turned to him glaring.

"You know full well I haven't developed mine like that, it can only go through thin sheets of metal at the moment and since I used it on that wall, it won't work like that till I can get my tools. That settings a work in progress." He held up his hands moving when the doctor pushed him out the way to get to the door. I turned back to the patients when I heard the familiar buzz from the sonic screw driver. The doors opened, allowing all four of us to get in. I shut the door behind us, the doctor sonicing it locked.

"That's so lame!" Rose commented as she walked in behind Jack.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack explained as he ran up to a bared window and looked out of it.

"Yeah, it means I can't get the right parts to fix it." I added moving to sit on the table he had been standing on, giving a pointed look at the doctor.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The doctor comforted, causing Jack and I to look at him like he was crazy.

"The door?" Jack questioned, "The wall didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" The doctor answered, running around to look out the window like Jack had. I smirked and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves... then Abi can shoot us." Jack answered dryly. I laughed quietly, putting my gun back into its holster.

"Window." The doctor tried.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack relayed as he sat down on a wheel chair. I grinned. Impossible situation, who doesn't love that?

"And no other exits." Rose informed us after looking around.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack chuckled looking at me. I smiled, knowing he was enjoying it as much as me.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" The doctor asked, clearly getting annoyed with Jack and his sense of humour. Jack and I shared a look, just knowing this wasn't going to be good for him if he didn't defend himself.

"Doctor." Rose warned him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack flirted, causing me to roll my eyes. I coughed lightly, gaining Jack's attention, before pointing at the ceiling. He nodded and began to push buttons on his vortex manipulator.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The doctor asked looking out the window again. I watched Jack disappear in a flash of light and grinned hearing a beep on my vortex manipulator. I flicked it open and read the message Jack had sent.

 _Be right back. Don't do anything stupid._

He had no faith in me.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared." Rose exclaimed glancing at the chair he had once been in. I smiled and stood, moving to the chair that had been vacated by Jack. I sighed and leaned back into it, it was still warm. I watched as the doctor climbed down from the top of the table and sat down on a chair. Rose remained standing and started to pace back and forth.

"Don't worry blondie. He's fine." I comforted, earning a glare from the girl as she walked past me for the fourth time. The doctor gave me a thankful glance mixed with a glare. I smiled cheekily and leaned forward in the chair, waiting for the questions I knew would come.

"Abigail Harkness?" he asked an unsure look in his eyes.

"That's my name don't ware it out." I laughed.

"Harkness? You're related?" Rose asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Not biologically." I answered vaguely.

"Girlfriend?" She offered, causing me to choke on air.

"NO!"

"...Adopted?" she asked finally. I grinned pointing at her.

"Something like that."

"How'd you get involved in all this?" The doctor asked. I sighed and leaned back.

"It's an incredibly long story and one I'd rather not share, especially with people I only met a few hours ago." I explained. They both nodded in understanding, an awkward silence coming over the room. Rose soon started up her pacing again and after the seventh time she opened her mouth.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" she asked, still pacing. The doctor and I looked at her.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." He said to her.

"As am I." I mean rude much? I may not be her type and everything but still.

"I mean, men." She corrected. I grinned at her and looked at the doctor waiting for his reaction to her words.

"Okay, thanks... that really helped." The doctor muttered sarcastically. Rose opened her mouth about to amend her words when the radio behind me began to crackle into life. I grinned turning, just knowing who it would be.

"Abi? Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." Jack said over the radio. The doctor jumped up and turned the thing the right way up, he then picked up the wires looking at the end of it which had been severed off. He showed it to me and Rose giving me and pointed look. I smiled and shrugged, not wanting to interrupt Jack.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The doctor asked, glancing between the radio and the severed wires.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." Jack informed him.

"I designed it and installed it." I boasted a little, knowing if I didn't Jack would take the credit.

"Now there's a coincidence." The doctor muttered, glaring at me and the radio.

"What is?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"The child can Om-Com, too."

"He can?" Rose asked. I grimaced and looked at the floor. He could. I'd seen it with my own eyes... heard it with my own ears.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." The doctor repeated, elaborating a little for Rose.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" she asked and as if to prove a point the child's voice began to come through the speakers of the radio, overtaking Jacks voice.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked once the child was done. I grimaced.

"Loud and clear." The doctor replied for the three of us.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Jack replied. I sighed knowing it was a matter of time before me vortex manipulator beeped... oh there it was.

 _Help. Which switch?_

"Coming to find you, mummy." The child said. I shivered a little before moving closer to the radio.

"Jack? You there?" I asked quietly.

"Yup."

"You see the switch above you head, to your right."

"There's loads."

"Yeah, well if you listen, I'll tell you which one it is..." when I heard nothing I continued, "you see the one, right beside the one for the music, flick that one and it should be able to play music or something over the Childs voice." I moved back from the radio, just imagining the grin on his face.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked as music began to play through the speakers. I laughed, good old Glen Miller, gotta love him and his music. I sat back down watching as the doctor turned to Rose confused as to why he would say that. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Our song." She answered. The doctor and her nodded at each other in understanding albeit a little awkwardly. I chuckled watching the two. They were hilarious together. The two of them stared at each other for a while longer before they moved away. I exited the chair and moved to lean against the only door in the room. I watched the two from afar, wanting to see what they would do.

Rose moved to relax in the wheelchair I had just removed myself from while the Doctor climbed over to the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver. I smiled softly watching the two, trying to hold back the coughing fit I felt like I was going to have. God my chest hurt.

"What you doing?" Rose finally asked, staring at the doctor.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." He explained not looking away from his job. I frowned as I watched him. That means...

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" I asked from the door. He didn't turn as he answered.

"Wouldn't bet my life." I glared. He's my brother. Of course he was coming back.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asked.

"Why do you?" The doctor countered. Rose glanced back at me, concerned I had been offended. I just smiled and shrugged. We conned people, not exactly the basis of a trusting friendship.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." She admitted, causing the doctor to turn and look at her.

"What?" She questioned. I laughed at his slightly offended expression.

"You just assume I'm," The doctor started while shaking his head, when Rose interrupted.

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't dance." He clarified. I coughed a little trying to hide a laugh at his put out expression. I looked over at Rose who was smiling lightly and winked.

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" She asked, winking back.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?" She questioned unbelieving of his story.

"Problem?" He asked defensively. A small grin appeared on my face as I saw Rose beginning to calculate a plan, but remained quiet in the corner allowing the two to have their moment.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

I watched silently as Rose stood up and walked over to the radio turning it up louder with a cocky grin on her face. I moved a little with the music, Midnight Serenade, and swayed back and fore on my own as Rose wandered slowly back over to the doctor, who was still trying to sonic the bars.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves." She challenged holding out her hand for him to take.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete." He tried, looking between the windows and her.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." I offered, wanting to see these 'all impressive' moves he apparently had. He looked at me, unsure whether it was true. I smiled reassuringly, which was enough for him.

He quickly put away the sonic, back in his pocket, and walked slowly down so he was on the floor beside Rose. She smiled at me in thanks, me smirking and giving her a lazy salute in return. I watched as he took her hands, as if he was about to start dancing when he stopped, holding her hands out palms up so he could look at them.

"Barrage balloon?" The doctor questioned looking at her unmarked hands.

"What?" Rose asked, a little disappointed.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." Stated the doctor, turning her hands over in his, inspecting them at every angle.

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest." She told us. I laughed a little at her story.

"Sounds like fun. Invite me next time." She smiled at me but her focus was quickly taken again.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly." The doctor stated, still looking at her hands.

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes." She jested.

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." He noted, clearly wanting to know how she had managed that. He let go her hands.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up." She explained turning her own hands over.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The doctor asked, causing me to smirk as I caught the hint of jealously in his voice.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain." Rose pointed out.

"He's not really a Captain, Rose." The doctor countered.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them." Rose said, getting back to the point at hand. The doctor dancing. I silently watched as they began to dance... or well, had an attempt at dancing.

I moved around as I felt the familiar tingle as the three of us were teleported to the ship. I blinked and took in where we were. Our ship, right beside medical bay bed near front of the ship. I wandered over to my own seat and sat down watching the pair.

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked." The doctor said as the pair swayed.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." Rose replied. I laughed lightly.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." Jack said as I moved over to turn off the music. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The doctor stated. I grinned, thinking back to how we'd... uh... commandeered the ship.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." Jack sighed as he went underneath the front panel. I frowned at him.

"Don't you dare break anything!" I yelled down to him, hearing him laugh in acknowledgement I turned back to the two dancers.

"This is a Chula ship." The doctor stated looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." I explained to them, swinging on my chair again. I watched the pair as they looked around before turning back to my work bench. I pulled out my gun and some tools from the many compartments. I started tinkering when I heard a snap behind me. I turned quickly to see the doctors' hands surrounded by a golden glow given off by our ships Nanogenes.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them uh..." Rose trailed off, watching the robots do their job and fixing up the doctors hands.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes." The doctor offered. She grinned and nodded.

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." The doctor ordered, none of them noticing the Nanogenes immediately flow over to me. I sighed and held out my hands, watching as they all fled to my chest area.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack offered, turning to smirk at the two.

"We were talking about dancing." The doctor defended.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack shrugged with his arms crossed.

"It didn't feel like dancing." Rose agreed. I laughed silently and turned back to my work the Nanogenes instantly following my movements. I picked up my tools, starting to take my gun apart, wanting to fix and improve some of the settings.

The ship was silent as Jack continued with his job to get the nav-com back on line and the doctor and Rose looked around. The only sound was the odd noise of my tools whirring or Jack's scanners beeping. I sighed again, only to begin chocking slightly as the coughing fit came back. Jack being Jack, immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to me. I jumped back, moving so I was an arm's length away.

"Ab's, what's wrong?" Jack asked trying to get round the chair to pat my back and solve my coughing fit. I heard the doctor and Rose move in to the room. Looking up I saw the three looking at me with concern. This isn't what I needed. I quickly got my coughs under control but didn't move to get back.

"Abigail?" Jack questioned again. I looked him in the eye, seeing his determination to find out the problem and solve it, my shoulders fell. I silently held up my hand that had the y-shaped scar on it.

"I may have been infected while we were at the hospital." I muttered, pulling my chair over to where I had retreated too. I heard Rose gasp a little, and saw her move forward as if to hug me. I instantly picked up the gun, pointing it at her, making her and the doctor tense.

"Don't touch me. You'll get infected."

The three of them stepped back from me, relaxing me a little.

"When? How long ago?" the doctor questioned, I looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Oh, you know, back in the first ward. Your counterpart there," I started pointing at Rose, "Was about to become gas mask people dinner. I stepped in like the hero we all know I am. Then some nurse touches my arm."

Jack growled a little and marched over to his chair. I sighed and leaned back in my own. I was trying to make light of the situation. If he was going to be like that, becoming an immortal desperate for their mummy wasn't going to be such a fun process.

"Oh, come on Jack. S'not that bad. I've got time. I mean our Nanogenes helped a little, putting up a fight for me." I tried, clicking my fingers to show the Nanogenes trying their hardest to help my chest and hand. Jack looked away from me and sighed. He was angry with himself. Great. He was blaming himself. I sighed in return.

"I'm going to get some stuff to finish this, be back in a minute." I muttered as I headed towards the back. I stopped just out of sight and ducked down, listening in. Wanting to know how Jack was taking this.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject. I smiled lightly, thanking her silently for doing so.

"We both were... If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack answered, as he flicked some switches, making beeping noises.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." Jack informed her. I peeped around the corner, seeing him looking towards the storage area I was supposed to be in. I sighed, knowing he knew I hadn't left the room.

"I have no memories of my child hood, just the last nine years of my life. I would also like them back." I added as I strolled back into the main hub. I sat back down on my chair, pushing it further away from the other three.

"They stole your memories?" I nodded wordlessly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to." Jack explained before the nav-com burst to life. I grinned and jumped up, walking over to the side of the captains' chair. "Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack asked turning his chair around. I leaned over and flicked a few switches.

"Jack move." I muttered, as I stretched over him, trying not to touch any part of him. He looked up at me.

"My ship. You move." He retorted. I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Infected girl. You move." I replied. We stared at each other, trying to get the other to back down.

"I'm older."

"I've got less time to live."

"I can fly better than you."

"You can fly after I'm asking for my mother."

We glared at each other, still neither of us moving. I was about to throw in another retort when we heard a cough from behind us. The two of us turned to look at the man.

"What?" The two of us asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"Jack, you fly. Abi, go fix your... uh... gun." The doctor ordered. I glared at him but followed his orders none the less and stalked back over to my desk. Rose looked between the pair of us.

"Are you two always like this?"

"Yes." Jack answered the same time I answered, "No."

I heard the pair of them sigh as me and Jack glanced at each other and began to laugh. We were only like this when we had guests, or when we were alone for too long, or when we were stuck with each other for ages... so maybe we were like this all the time.

Jack flew our ship over to the bomb site, in no time at all. I stood up and wandered into the middle of the ship.

"Right. You guys ever been transported with a faulty vortex manipulator?" I asked, looking at the two who hadn't really said much on the journey. Rose looked at me confused before shaking her head a little. The doctor looked at me with wide eyes, opening his mouth to object, but I quickly cut him off grinning.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Harkness airlines, we hoped you enjoyed your flight. We are about to transport you down. We ask you to please insure all mobile phones are switched off and you keep your hands feet and head inside the teleportation light at all times. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us today and have a safe journey to the ground." I rounded off as I hit the button to place the four of us around the railway line that the space junk had landed in.

Surprisingly we landed not too far away from the programmed destination. We had landed on the stairs where Nancy had first left us. So about four hundred metres away. Not bad for a vortex manipulator that had once sent me to the top of the Eiffel tower rather than the top of Big Ben. God. That had been an embarrassing conversation to get home.

"That was beyond dangerous." The doctor scolded once he had come to his senses enough to notice where we were.

"No it wasn't. I travel like that all the time." I told him waving it off. He glared.

"It could have taken us to another planet, another time."

"No. I know it's not working properly so I've locked the time setting and the planet is set to earth. The worst that could have happened was we land in the middle of the ocean." I defended, now walking towards the landing site. The other three followed, the doctor muttering all the way about how irresponsibly I acted. I just rolled my eyes.

We wandered along, following the tracks, like the doctor and I had done before. Soon we came up along an abandoned railway station with an old steam trained parked beside it. I grinned as the wire fence came into view.

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"We've got to get past him." The doctor murmured. I grinned, standing up a little straighter and taking out my gun.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose asked. I frowned at her.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." I answered, looking her over. Nope, not Algy's type.

"Don't worry I can handle it." She answered getting a tad defensive as she looked me over. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. Jack'll distract him." I answered, gesturing for Jack to go.

"Don't wait up." He sighed. I laughed quietly and silently gestured for him to go towards the gate. Rose looked between the doctor and I confused. I snorted, turning to watch him go, allowing the doctor to explain.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"How flexible?" Rose asked a little appalled by the sound of it. I looked over at her, taking over for the doctor who looked a tad awkward.

"Well, by our time, us lot have spread out across half the galaxy." I started off vaguely.

"Meaning?" Rose asked her attention moving to me. I smiled.

"So many species, so little time." I sighed, thinking about all the boys and girls I'd met over the years... not that I'd done much dancing... just snogging.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and..." she trailed off looking a little put off.

"Dance." I laughed before walking off down the hill to where Jack was talking with Algy. I jumped down a few steps. Stopping when I felt another coughing fit come over me. I felt sick. Like something was pushing itself up my throat. I lifted up my hand. The scar had fully formed again. The changing process had started again. Oh, god. I sat down on a step, trying to stop the infection.

"Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?" I heard Jack ask as I closed my eyes and leaned back. My head was pounding now. I felt horrible.

"Mummy?" Algy asked.

"Algy, old sport, it's me." Jack replied sounding a little scared. I could almost see him backing up in my mind.

"Mummy?" Algy repeated.

"It's me, Jack."

"Jack? Are you my mummy?" Algy asked. I winced as I heard the man begin to wretch. He had similar symptoms to me. God, I was changing. I could feel it. My lungs were burning. My throat felt dry and sore. My head was banging. I coughed again, just wanting to be sick.

"Stay back!" I heard the doctor yell. My eyes still closed. I rolled over onto my side, wanting the pain in my lungs to go away. I just wanted to breathe like normal again. I didn't want to become a mummy wanting monster. I just wanted Jack and our ship and our con. No mummies. No mummy.

"You men, stay away!" Jack ordered. I groaned as another coughing fit started again. I rolled onto my other side. No mummies. No. Just me and Jack. No mothers. Where is my mummy? Where is she? Do I have a mummy? Mummy?

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." Mummy... no the DOCTOR said. NO mummies! The doctor said it. I groaned hearing a siren start up. God! Could the ruddy Germans pick a worse time?!

"What's keeping us safe?" Mumm... NO! Rose asked. I grimaced, rolling over again. I fell down a step landing on my back. My lungs, burning. Head, pounding. Heart, racing.

"Nothing."

Exactly. Nothing. I couldn't think of anything. Nothing. Somebody spoke. Mummy? Where's my mummy? I want my mummy? Mummy?

"Ah, here they come again." I sat up and tilted my head. Mummy? No that's Jack. My brother. No mummy. Where's mummy? I want my mummy. I lay down again. Mummy? I rolled over and coughed once again. I fell back onto my back. I just want my mummy.

That's the last thing I remember. Mummy? Where's my mummy? Coming to find you mummy? Mummy? Mummmy? I want my mummy? Mummy? Where's my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Are you my Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?

I felt a tingling sensation as I woke up.

"Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" Someone yelled. I sat up quickly. Looking around. People. Everywhere. No gas mask. I ran my hands along my face. Gas mask free! Thank god! I jumped to my feet. Looking around. No gas masks!

I pulled my head up and looked around. Bomb site. We're at the bomb site. Jack? Where's Jack? I shook my head, ignoring that for the moment and turned around, looking around. Night. Its night. The Chula ship. Over there.

I ran over to the ship and jumped up onto it. It was ok. I was ok. Everything was ok. I glanced around again. All the patients and soldiers and doctors and nurses stood up one by one. Looking around, not knowing how they got to the crash site. I smiled and laughed, falling off the ship onto the ground, landing on my back.

Looking around again. I spotted Rose. Clambering to my feet I ran over to her.

"Rose!" I yelled as I stood in front of her. She smiled at me, causing me to frown. She looked happy but not fully. I just shrugged it off, not too concerned. Too happy about being free from a four year olds mind.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." The doctor said to the brave man. I grinned and sat on the ship watching everyone and everything, grin still set on my face.

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Doctor Constantine asked. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" the doctor hinted before running over to Rose and me. I smiled at him widely.

"Doctor!" I shouted happily. He smiled at me before surprising me, and pulled me into a hug. I tensed, but hugged back.

"Good to see you too." I muttered as he pulled away. He patted my head before he began to climb up onto the Chula ship beside me. I turned back to watch Doctor Constantine interact with his patients.

"Doctor Constantine?" a woman asked hobbling over to the man. Doctor Constantine looked up at her.

"Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking." He complimented.

"My leg's grown back. When I come to the hospital, I had one leg." She pointed out. I grinned and watched as Doctor Constantine tried to come up with a decent excuse.

"Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?" the man asked following the woman's gaze down to her newly grown leg. Ahh, the brilliance of Nanogenes. I jumped off the ship landing quietly on the ground

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The doctor asked as he began to set the controls for the ambulance to self destruct. I watched him from the floor beside Rose.

"Usually the first in line." Rose countered cheekily. The doctor grinned at her, which she returned. I smiled too, but it soon fell. I had calmed down enough to realise Jack was nowhere around. I moved so I was further away before I looked at my vortex manipulator and began to type in the commands so it would locate Jack.

My eyes widened when I realised where he was. In space. He'd left, without me. Well, that would not do. I waited for Rose to wander away for a while before I looked up at the doctor.

"What happened to Jack?" I asked, glaring lightly at the man. He glanced down at me, a slightly guilty look in his eye.

"He took the bomb, so it wouldn't blow up here." He explained. My eyes widened. His vortex manipulator was in worse shape than mine. He couldn't leave the ship. Oh, shit.

"Ok, well then. It was nice knowing you." I said turning heading towards Rose so I could say goodbye before going up to be with Jack.

"Whoa, whoa. You're not just going to go up there." He asked, sliding off the ship and onto the ground.

"Yeah, I am. He has all my stuff... and... He's my brother. I'm not leaving him." I explained, trying to make the situation light, like I wasn't actually talking about my death.

"You could come with us." He offered.

"No thanks." I declined before shouting over to Rose, "Bye!"

"Just think about this." He tried again. I smiled, grabbing his lapels and pulled him down for a quick snog, surprising him. Releasing his coat, I wandered so I was a few metres in front of him and typed in a few commands.

"Nice knowing you, doc." I said before giving a lazy salute and teleporting myself up onto our ship.

I grinned as I felt the familiar metal bellow my feet. Home sweet home. I looked around; I was in the bedroom at the back of the ship... which was in a real mess. I looked down at my vortex manipulator. It looked like it could take us back to... ok that method's out. My vortex manipulator was now smoking and sizzling on my wrist, just, just great.

"Jack?" I questioned as I shook my head and began climbing to the front of the ship. Hearing no reply, I shouted louder.

"Jack?!" Still no reply. I sighed and pushed some wires and metal out the way. This was like déjà vu. I wandered around, moving past the huge bomb, until I was by my seat at the far end of the cockpit. Jack was there. In his chair staring out the window, wearing my hat. I frowned and watched him. His hands were propping up his head and he looked sad. I smiled softly.

"Are you my mummy?" I asked. His head flew up and he quickly turned in his chair so he was facing me. His eyes were wide and slightly red, like he'd been crying a little. I tilted my head and smiled at him.

"Well are you?" I asked again as he just stood there, staring. Not speaking. He grinned and ran over to me picking me up in a hug. He spun me around getting a laugh out of me. He yelled happily as he hugged me to his chest.

"Don't do that again!" He ordered lightly as he sat me down on the ground. I grinned up at him, nodding my head. I wasn't in a hurry to do it again anyway. He smiled down at me but it soon disappeared when he remembered the situation we were now in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, moving me and him further away from the bomb. I sighed, and wiped my fringe out my face.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get blown up on your own." I muttered taking a seat on the arm of his chair. He sat down on the chair and frowned at me.

"Well, I want to be so just teleport yourself out of here." I rolled my eyes.

"Your concern for me is touching but even if I wanted to I can't." I explained holding up my still smoking wrist strap. He frowned and glared at our once only escape route. I sighed and leaned against him

"Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?" Jack asked. Leaning back in his chair. I smiled lightly and stole the hat off his head, placing it on mine instead.

"Stasis decaying at ninety percent cycle. Detonation in three minutes." The computer informed us. I groaned; we only had three minutes to live?!

"Can we jettison it?" I asked. Jack smiled at the attempt but it quickly disappeared at computers reply.

"Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability."

"We could stick it in an escape pod." Jack tried. I grinned, good plan.

"There is no escape pod on board." The computer informed us. I frowned

"What type of ship doesn't have an escape pod?" I asked, I mean seriously, no escape pod. What idiot designed that!

"I see the flaw in that. We'll get in the escape pod." Jack reworded, ignoring the pessimistic computer. I sighed and leaned in closer to him. He lazily wrapped an arm around me.

"There is no escape pod on board." Repeated the computer.

"Did you check everywhere?" I asked, still not getting the whole, no escape pod thing.

"Affirmative."

"Under the sink?" Jack tried, getting desperate.

"Affirmative."

"Okay. Out of one hundred, exactly how dead are we?" Jack asked. I closed my eyes, already having a pretty good idea of the answer.

"Termination of Abigail and Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability." The computer informed us. I felt Jack tighten his hold on me and pull me over so I was sitting on his knee. I felt like such a child... it was nice. I hadn't felt like this before.

"Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers." Jack said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I smiled softly and cuddled further into him. He wrapped his other arm around me.

"You're welcome." The computer replied. I laughed a little, before turning to face the front, still on Jack's knee.

"Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four one seven." I ordered. I heard Jack laugh behind me.

"Affirmative." The computer agreed. A martini appeared at the front which I stretched forward and grabbed before handing over to Jack. I leaned back into him as he started to drink it.

"Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, Ab's. It's been great." He told as he drank. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jack. Guess I'll see you in hell." I joked as I picked up his free hand. He squeezed it as we waited for the big bang we knew was coming, when instead Moonlight Serenade starts to play. Jack turns the chair so we are both looking down the spaceship. I grin when I see the ship we'd been chasing at one point. The doors open so we could see the Doctor and Rose dancing inside it. I grin and jump up.

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose yells to us over the doctor's shoulder. I run over to my desk and pick up a few items I had left their and moving so I could see the door again. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the doors, I being too stunned to move.

It was bigger on the inside.

Me and him paused once we were in, looking around, amazed. And I thought our ship was big. I walked in slowly, looking down over the railings. It was huge. No, wait, massive. Way too big for the outside. How did that work? I turned around on the spot taking it all in, before I turned and looked at Jack. He shrugged his shoulders at me. He didn't know either, good; at least I wouldn't feel completely stupid.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." Rose explained as she tried to teach the doctor how to dance.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff." He muttered then turned to us. "Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." He ordered causing me to laugh with relief. Jack ran over to close the doors and leaned against them. I smiled and jumped up onto the railing, perching myself there.

"Welcome to the Tardis." The doctor greeted as he flicked a few switched. I smiled, and looked up at the rotor. It looked amazing.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack pointed out from his position at the door. I nodded in agreement, still not used to the size... especially since I had been the one to notice it on the radar.

"You'd better be." The doctor said, confusing Jack and I.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." Rose excused, holding her hand out to the captain. Jack smiled and walked over to her.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" the doctor burst out suddenly, drawing all our attentions to him. We looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Rose asked as the music changes to Glen Miller's In The Mood. I jumped off the railing and watched amused and appalled as the doctor started to dance. Swinging his arms around as he moved around the console towards the three of us.

"I can dance! I can dance!" He belted out causing me to chuckle and look at Jack.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." Rose muttered, trying to get out of it.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" The doctor questioned when Rose jumped up the steps to join the man. I smiled as I watched them prancing around the main part of the ship.

"May I have this dance?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Jack's out held hand and grinned, nodding. He pulled me close and we started swinging back and fore to the music. Laughing as he spun me. I loved these moments. Once the song had ended, I pulled him close and hugged him. Just happy to be alive.

"Right, well, back to business." I heard behind me. I released my brother and turned around, seeing the man clapping his hands and moving around the console at amazing speed.

"The Tardis will make you some rooms; just go out that corridor and somewhere along there is where they'll be." The doctor told us. I grinned and nodded. This sounded like fun, this travelling and adventures stuff.

"But, before all that, you kissed me." He said, turning to point a finger at me. The smile fell of my face.

"Isn't that how your lot say goodbye? That's how we do it." I asked confused, Rose shook her head glaring at me. My eyes widened, she liked him, like liked him. Uh oh.

"No, normally it's a hug or handshake or something." Rose bit back a little. I smiled sheepishly.

"Noted. No snogging the doctor. Anything else? Someone wanting a snog? Wanting to dance? Wanting something fixed?" I offered as I tried to move the conversation on a bit.

"Nope. That's it." The doctor replied, pointing towards the corridor once again. I smiled at the two on my way past and practically sped walked my way to my room, Jack strolling behind me.

"Snogging the doctor huh?"

"Never making that mistake again." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said, patting my back as he followed me down the never ending corridor.

"This whole 21st century way is a bit dull."

"I know, either way we're probably going to have to change our normal way, even if it's a little bit." He agreed.

"The twenty first century is when everything changes."

"Huh, I kinda like that."

"Me and you are never going to be ready are we?"

"No, probably not."


End file.
